Friend Among Thieves
by cross2318
Summary: What if Sly and his friends found a real human being before they stole a file from Ms. Carmelita Fox, The story is between Sly one through three with an OCxharem and Sly and Carmelita.
1. Chapter 1

Friend Among Thieves

By Cross2318

**What if Sly and his friends found a real human being before they stole a file from Ms. Carmelita Fox, The story is between Sly one through three with an OCxharem and Sly and Carmelita.**

Chapter 1

The Human Chef Mechanic

[the other world]

I have finally done it, I finally got my computer to work, and you see I've been working with it to allow me to see into other worlds. I believe there is how you say alternate universes. In my computer and allow me to see what is happening in the other worlds. But alas I got it to see the worlds but it won't let me look at them. I have been working all night with my job as a chef and on this computer. I am the best mechanic ever known, I made a machine that allows me to understand what other people from other countries are saying. And I love to cook recipes from other countries. Now if I can get this computer to work! Sigh it won't access any world well maybe I'll work on it tomorrow.

The young man got up from his chair and went to lie down to sleep that night but, unbeknownst to him computer flashed to a screen young raccoon, hippo, and turtle on the screen. It then flashed bright and began to suck a young man inside before it turned completely black.

[Anthropomorphic universe Paris, France 8:55 PM]

it is a bright sunny day as we see a raccoon, hippo, and turtle, the three were in their own little safe house minding their own business with the raccoon looking at the Chinese takeout that the hippo bot.

"Man Murray takeout again can we have some real food?"Said the raccoon

"I'm sorry Sly but none of is not a cook last time I cooked you guys had food poisoning, when Bentley cooked he put too much salt in it, and let's not forget how you coped you but the last two safe houses" said the hippo known as Murray

"sigh I just wish we had some real food" said the raccoon known as Sly

"well guys I Recipes on the laptop but since none of us can cook the of no good to us" said the turtle known as Bentley

as the three animals were eating their meals there was a bright light right outside their window.

"What the heck was that?" Asked Sly

"I don't know you better go check" said Bentley as the three friends went out the door.

There laying before them was a creature with fur on top of his head long black jeans with a silver shirt with a black jacket that had a pirate skull on the back, and green combat boots, he had a ring on his left hand with a brown wristband with the word imagine on it, and on his other wrist.

"Well guys I don't know about you but I think we should bring them in" said Bentley as Murray picked up the guy and vitamin to the safe house. After a while the guy starts to wake up while the other three were out.

"_yarn _man I slept well" said the man he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbed a few things from the fridge and started making breakfast. As he was cooking the door opened and three animals walked in talking among themselves as they walked into the kitchen and saw the guy there cooking while the guy just looked at them. They stared at each other for while until the eggs started running then. the guy screamed and then the other three started to scream but then...

"I can't believe I burned the eggs" causing the three animals to fall anime stile. The raccoon then got up and looked at the guy as if he was weird.

"Why are you worried about bunt eggs" he asked. "Well this is the first time I ever burnt food since I was 10" he said as the three animals looked at him again. "ah but where my manners, my name is Chris but everyone calls me Techno" techno said as he started making food for everyone.

"Well my name is Sly and these are my friends Murray and Bentley" said Sly as he pointed to the hippo and turtle. And then the strange creature told them to sit down while he makes the food which they did. After a while the strange creature brought them pancakes with some eggs and bacon. The three animals look at it before Sly took a bite of some of the pancakes, after that his eyes had stars in them as he began eating the food faster than normal.

"Wow this food is great" said Sly with his mouth stuffed as his two friends started eating and was then joined by Chris. After the group of forward finished eating Chris took the plates and places them in the sink in the kitchen and came back and sat down with the three animals.

"Now then Chris came tells what you are and how you got here?" Asked Bentley

"well I am a human and I don't know one moment I was working on my computer trying to make a viewing screen to other worlds" Chris said as Bentley looked at him as if he was insane because humans with fairy tales.

"Now tell me who you guys are?" Chris asked as Sly and his friends began explaining that they were master thieves and that they steal only from other thieves because there was no honor from stealing normal people.

"Now tell me what you mean by viewing other worlds?"Asked Bentley as Chris began explaining to Bentley that they are parallel worlds out there like his and their worlds and he got his computer finally allowed see those worlds. Bentley just got up and walked in front of them kneel down and began bowing to him as if he were the God. Chris just looked at him fell backwards and began laughing.

"I can't believe you're surprised by that, I mean most people believe that the parallel worlds out there I just got lucky but the transportation of me to a parallel world was not possible, I mean my computer should've just let me see worlds not travel to them._ Sigh_ but it looks like I'm stuck here, I mean looks like 1972 Paris, France. Well judging by all the takeout in the trashcan you guys haven't had a decent meal" he said as Sly, Bentley, and Murray all hung their heads down in shame.

"Well well then I guess I am part of team now as your chef" Chris said as the other three looked at him with a smile on their face.

"Welcome to the team Chris" said Sly as he and Chris shook hands. It was then later that night that sly broke into Carmelita's office to steal a file on him and his family and escaped into the team Van for the destination to the Isle O'Wrath to collect the pages of the Thevius Raccoonus from Sir Raleigh the Frog that is in the center of the Welsh Triangle.

**Chris will be pared with Neyla, Crystal (Mz. Ruby's daughter), Jing King, Shagia (Rajan's daughter) Grita (the Guru's niece) and Niña (Captain LeFwee's daughter)**


	2. Chapter 2

Friend Among Thieves

By Cross2318

**I will be making an info sheet after each chapter so learn about the characters and the new ones too, and maybe some of them might give you an idea for your own stories aloha.**

Chapter 2

Bulldog Meets Human lover

[Mesa City, Utah]

We have been on the road for while with Murray driving the van while I was cooking the food for everyone. As we were on our way to the next member of the fiendish five after sly beat Sir Raleigh the frog, and got the pages for Rioichi Cooper who created the spiral jump. We are on our way to the next member known as Muggshot. As a young man he was the 'runt' of the litter, and was frequently bullied by larger dogs. He found solace only in mobster movies, and came to admire the tough, brutal criminals and how they took no guff from anyone. Inspired, he strove to be like them and started to lift weights and take steroids. Growing to massive size, especially in the arms, he eventually took revenge on his former victimizers and became a well-known enforcer and gunman, he much later taking over Mesa City in Utah, installing a massive casino there and driving off the vast majority of the residents. Also there was his niece, Amy, who he promised his brother, who died from an illness, that he would look after her should anything happens to him. The four of us are going to show Muggshot that he should never mess with the Cooper gang.

As Sly was out taking care of collecting the keys to get to Muggshot I was going around town getting food for everyone when I bumped into a female bulldog which we both fell to the ground. She had blue with silver highlights hair, a red spaghetti shirt and ripped blue jeans. As I looked at her I cannot help but see how beautiful she is. I got up as I dusted the dust from my clothes and Wolf arms (the guys gave me a Wolf suit to help me blend in with the population) I gave my hand to her to help her up as she to dusted the dirt off of clothes

"Sorry there I didn't see where I was going" I said as I picked up all the food I dropped. She then helped me pick up some of the food too "its okay I didn't see what I was going too by the way my name is Amy" she said her him as she held out her hand which he shook "Chris but everyone calls me Tech it's nice to meet you Amy"

"Well Chris I hope we can meet again." Said Amy

"I hope so too, because I would love to meet such a beautiful lady like you" Chris said as he took her hand and kissed it causing her to blush. After that Chris picked up the groceries and went back to the team to make their dinner after Sly beat Muggshot's.

[Muggshot's hangout]

Amy ran up to see her dad Muggshot, where she saw him sitting in his chair.

"Dad I ran into the most hansom Wolf ever, he had Brown fur and amazing Brown eyes and was holding some groceries, I think it is a chef by the looks of it but you was nice his name is Chris" she said but looked as she saw her dad fighting again a raccoon with a blue shirt, blue cap and holding a cane with became being gold.

"Amy can you leave I'm fighting against the boy that has been causing my gang some trouble" Muggshot said as Sly stopped to look at her.

"Wait you met Chris? He's our gang's chef since none of us can cook" Sly said as Muggshot looked at him and laughed. Amy stated out of the fight as she watched her father losing, she was just about to help when a father got beaten by Sly, as he laid there he looked at Sly for opening his mouth.

"Cough, how could a scrawny kid like you the a big bruiser like me, well you beat me but it won't be able to beat Mz. Ruby she got that we voodoo magic, I ask you one more thing have Chris look at my daughter for me ugh" he said as he fainted from the hits, Sly looked at Amy and grabbed a hold of her and the pages to the Thevius Raccoonus and got out of there just in time for Carmelita to show up him and cuff that giant bulldog off to jail freeing Mesa city from his control and allowing the citizens to return to their homes. Sly took Amy to then Van where she saw what she thought was a legend. There standing in the Van's kitchen was a human with black hair on his head a black shirt and blue ripped jeans, but what caught her eyes was his eyes, they were the same caring eyes as Chris. The human just looked at them and sighed as he looked at Bentley and Murray.

"Well looks like we have someone else to feed, she can have my food I'm not really that hungry yet but you have to get more food for all of us so Sly whose the next person we have to see about getting the rest of your book?"

Sly looked at him and told them that the next enemy is Mz. Ruby in Haiti as Amy looked at them before jumping up and down saying that she gets to see Crystal again as Murray drove the van back to the hideout for the next mission. ran up to see

**Chris's harem:**

**Neyla**

**Crystal (Mz. Ruby's daughter)**

**Jing King**

**Shagia (Rajan's daughter)**

**Grita (the Guru's niece)**

**Niña (Captain LeFwee's niece)**

**Amy (Muggshot's daughter)**

Name: Amy Glover

Area of birth: New York

Age: 16

Talent: mythology

Info: Amy is the daughter of Muggshot one of the fiendish five. While her father is all muscle and no brains she is gifted in the knowledge of ancient creatures such as humans. She believes that humans are real and hope to meet one Sunday she may not be strong but ask a question about myths and she will tell you everything she knows.

Name: Chris Denham Duke Lacy

Area of birth: Mars

Age: 17

Talent: cooking, flight, and dimensional knowledge

Info: Chris is one of a rare clan called the Lacy; his ancestor John Richard Edward Lacy is known for the fact that he defeated Lucifer the King of hell. Chris took up his ancestors knowledge of cooking when he learned that John was the best cook he loves is in the sky but what he loves the most is finding out if the legend of his ancestor John could travel to other dimensions was true. Chris is just like Sly his family are known to have a book of famous things like into dimension space traveling or mechanical weapons or just plain recipes. Chris is known to build planes and other things while he is outside but inside he's a God at the stove making the best food ever known. He is sometimes insane like in his world he swam with crocodiles at age 5. Chris is the last of his clan except for his brother there is no one else Chris wish to one day make a portal so people could travel to other dimensions he is almost close with the viewing window project but failed when it sent him to meet the Cooper gang. He is still working on it but needs more help to finish it and maybe he could get some help from some other people.


	3. Chapter 3

Friend Among Thieves

By Cross2318

**I will be making an info sheet after each chapter so learn about the characters and the new ones too, and maybe some of them might give you an idea for your own stories aloha.**

Chapter 3

Beauty is in the Gators Eyes

[Swamps of Haiti]

We were on our way to the next job Mz. Ruby. A large, anthropomorphic Haitian alligator that came from a long family of voodoo mystics. She was feared throughout her childhood for her abilities, becoming incredibly lonely and finding solace only in her undead companions. Growing up, this loneliness turned to bitterness, Mz. Ruby refining her art until Clockwerk recruited her as the mystic specialist for the Fiendish Five. I know that magic is real I mean let's face it one of my ancestors was a voodoo user. As Murray was driving I was looking the section of my ancestor John Richard Edward Lacy about any bayou recipe, it seems I forgot that they say he's allergic to shellfish well this is the first time I get to write something in the recipe section of our book about Louisiana cooking maybe I'll make some Gumbo or some crawdad cooking I hope I can get the waters again I have another much fun since I went swimming with those crocodiles in Louisiana. After the guys went to get the keys I went to get the ingredients with Amy.

"Okay Amy I'm goanna do something stupid and whatever you do don't stop me okay"

"Well I hope you're not going to jump into that water right?" She said as I didn't answer that and just dive right in with the looking some over the water as I was swimming in it.

"Chris you are insane you know that" I just came up and smiled at her as I know back in. As I was swimming I didn't pay attention as I bumped into a gator that had long blue hair a red shirt that left her belly show and tight black pants. She looked at me in surprise as I knew I wasn't wearing my Wolf costume. She grabbed a hold of me, now this is a problem because I had loose pants on but they fell off when I dived in, as she was holding onto me I kept feeling her breast rubbed against my chest I had a problem controlling myself and I guess she knew because she kept moaning as my dick kept rubbing against the inside of her thighs. I was running out of air and she knew so we both suffered as gasped for air.

"Thanks miss now can you please let me go I need to find my pants okay" she just smile and continued to rub his chest against mine and started to move her thighs against my Dick. I kept moaning as she continued.

"Crystal leave him alone okay" I looked at Amy and then at the gator who just smiled and let go of me as she swam to the shore

"Well if it isn't my best friend Amy and who is that in the swamps?" She asked as I swam to the shore and got out. Theyboth looked at me and I saw Amy blushing and Crystal licking her chops. I wonder why they were acting like this until I remember have pants on, I covered myself and ran back to the Van get some clothes leaving Amy and Crystal alone with each other. After I came back I saw them talking I was about to ask them when I heard Bentley telling Sly that a ghost will give them a key if he collected some chicken for it.

"Sly, you better get some for me to I need some my gumbo okay"

"Will do Chris I hope it's tasty like your other recipes well after this I have enough keys to get to Mz. Ruby okay?"

"Well I think I ran into her daughter and she's a pervert well got to go me and Amy have some cooking to do, over and out"

"Crystal, me and Amy have to go but maybe we'll meet again after Sly beats your mother okay?"

Crystal looked at me and went to see her mother well me and Amy went back to the Van make some food for Sly and the others. We waited a while until Sly came back but he didn't come back alone. There with him was Crystal, who just kept smiling at us as she grabs a hold of my arm and pulled it against her chest, but Amy grabbed my other arm and pulled me away from her and forth Crystal pulled me back and this kept happening as the others just laughed at me.

"Looks like Chris is a ladies' man hum Bentley?" Sly asked as Murray drove the van away to our next destination.

**Chris's harem:**

**Neyla**

**Crystal (Mz. Ruby's daughter)**

**Jing King**

**Shagia (Rajan's daughter)**

**Grita (the Guru's niece)**

**Niña (Captain LeFwee's niece)**

**Amy (Muggshot's daughter)**

Name: Crystal Juju

Area of birth: Louisiana

Age: 18

Talent: voodoo, mechanics

Info: Crystal is known for her magic as she uses it a lot. She became Amy friend when they were little kids making her mother happy. Crystal likes to use voodoo but she is also like Amy where she knows a little bit about methodology. Crystal likes to build machines that rely on magic. She hopes to one day build a machine that will help people. She sometimes likes to be perverted and like Amy watch Chris while he's asleep. She along with Chris hopes to build the dimensional machine so she can see his world.

Name: Murray

area of birth: unknown

age: 19

talent: driving

info: Murray is the best at driving a vehicle. He is the strongest member of the team and is known to survive the crash. What Murray lacks in brains he makes up him bronzes. Murray is always there for his friends whether it's lifting heavy weights or helping in the kitchen Murray is the best friend a person could have.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the Death of Clockwerk

[Paris, France]

It had been a year since Sly beat Clockwerk and we were all relaxing. Sly and the others went off to steal some stuff leaving me with Crystal and Amy. I was relaxing on the couch when Crystal came and sat me causing my pants to get wet and she kept moaning while I was getting hard.

"Crystal what are you doing? I don't think Amy will like this so can you please get off"

"Chris the thing is me and Amy decided to share you so you better get used to this cause with the others gone it's just us three and we want to have your kids" she said as Amy just walked in with nothing on. Where she started to remove my clothes leaving me with nothing on, as they both and moved in they were swaying their hips causing me to get harder and harder Crystal bend over showing her pussy while Amy leaned in and started to kiss me as we were kissing Crystal started to line herself up to me as I looked at her I was close to her pussy where she said 'take me, big boy' so I shove my Dick inside her causing her to cry out in pleasure. As I was continuing to fuck her I kept kissing Amy, I kept slamming my Dick into Crystal where she kept moaning and begging me to go faster and harder to which I answered these where she kept moaning over and over. While I was fucking Crystal my kisses for Amy moved to her left breast as I was needing the other, as I was working on Amy I knew I was close to coming, with one last thrust I came within Crystal giving her my seeds. After that I pulled out of her where I laded down on the couch where Amy started to lower herself down on my Dick. While I was fucking her I started to suck on Crystal's right breast while playing with her left breast. We did these for a couple while in different position until we got tired; as we got dressed there came knock at my door. As I opened it there was standing the Cooper gang looking at me.

"Chris we got a job to do" said Bentley

"Come on in guys so you can tell me what's going on" I said as they came into my room when they saw Amy and Crystal on the bed staring at the others

"Okay here's what we know it seems that Interpol has found all the pieces of Clockwerk and have them in the Paris museum. We need to find those parts and collect them so that they can never fall into the wrong hands" said Bentley

"well I don't know about you guys but I've been wanting to test my new experiment I call them" Chris says as he was out to giant metal gloves out of a box and put them on "The Pryo Fists ready to burn a hole through anything" he shows them as Amy and Crystal starts clapping.

"Well were going to need them because for this mission looks like we might need your help it seems as though there's a blast resistant door blocking our way the Clockwerk parts and we know Sly has been teaching you some of his family's technique so here's what we're going to do" and so the plan for collecting the Clockwerk parts began.

**Chris's harem:**

**Neyla**

**Crystal (Mz. Ruby's daughter)**

**Jing King**

**Shagia (Rajan's daughter)**

**Grita (the Guru's niece)**

**Nina (Captain LeFwee's niece)**

**Amy (Muggshot's daughter)**

Name: Sly Cooper

Area of birth: unknown

Age: 25

Talent: theft

Info: descended from a long line of master thieves coming from medieval Europe, feudal Japan, and the American Western frontier, as well as pirates. When Sly was eight years old, his father was killed by a gang called the Fiendish Five. The gang stole the "Thevius Raccoonus," a book containing the Cooper family's thieving techniques and moves. Sly was sent to an orphanage. There he met Bentley, a genius turtle, and Murray, a comically self-confident and brawny hippopotamus.

Name: Bentley Diablo

Area of birth: unknown

Age: 21

Talent: computers, hacking

Info: a trusted friend of Sly, and an expert in computer-hacking and other electronic devices. He's also quite well-read, often stating "I've read about this..." when deducing something new and alien to the team. Bentley is also a loyal friend of Sly's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meeting Neyla

[Paris, France]

As Sly was running across the rooftops to the museum the rest the gang came running along. As made it to the museum they split off to do their part for the operation. Sly landed at the entrance of the museum and pulled out his binoculars.

"Breaker Alpha Foxtrot this is the Wizard do you read me Sitting Duck?"

"This is peaking duck I hear you blizzard"

"No Sly I'm "the Wizard" and you're "Sitting Duck"

"I read you loud and clear lizard"

"No I'm… forget it you're not taking this seriously"

"Yeah I'm not. Look Bentley I know this is your first time out in the field but you got to loosen up. If where going to get to those Clockwerk parts I need you on your toes. So in plain talk what's your status?"

"Well I've established myself in the basement and I'm pretty sure I can rewire the service elevator if you can power it up from that security station."

"Hang tough pal, it might take some time, but I'll figure out a way of there."

As Sly made his way up to the service elevator and gave power to the elevator to help Bentley.

"Okay I splice the wires "zap" Ow hold on their it is" as the elevator came up to show Bentley standing in it "okay, okay let me at that security computer" as he is typing the spotlights went off "the spot lights are off line" then the lasers disappear "there goes the laser security system, I'm working on the security gate" as he continued to type on the computer causing the gate to go up "Presto, all clear"

"Thanks pal, for your first time out you did pretty well"

"Oh this operation is far from complete. Now that the lasers and spotlights are offline Murray should be moving into position for your rendezvous. I'll stay here and Well provide computer support while you go on ahead"

As Sly was running through the halls to a balcony where Sly pulled out his binoculars.

"According to my information the Clockwerk parts and being stored up there…" he said as Sly looks at a window "…Now to get access you're going to have to meet up with Murray at the rendezvous point… unfortunately the route through the garden is filled with guards."

"No problem, I'll just take the long way around."

After putting away the binoculars Sly ran up the tight rope to where he should meet Murray. As Sly got there he waited for Murray to show up where he heard a voice of thunder flop where Murray came crashing down through the glass ceiling where he broke some furniture.

"Greetings citizen. I hope you weren't harmed by my meteoropic entrance."

"No Murray, I kept at a safe distance."

"Good, good… the Thunder Flop knows neither friend nor foe, only destruction."

"Yeah, could you maybe channel some of that "raw energy" into this security gate?"  
"Of course, it is nothing before "The Murray."

Murray lifted the gate until it was wide enough for them to get through as they went to another tight rope where they saw a gate.

"Another barrier stands before you… fear not, I shall bend it like the truth." Murray said as he grabs a head statue and threw it at the gate destroying it.

"Solid work Murray, you're really in the zone."

"My hulking frame is too much for that puny rope. You go ahead and meet up with Chris at the steel gate and unlock the doors from the inside. I'll be waiting in the hallway to help you carry out the Clockwerk parts." Murray said as Sly jumps on the rope to the next level.

When Sly got there he saw the steel door and waited until he heard a sound coming from the side of the building where he saw Chris claw his way up the side of the building.

"Hey, were you waiting for me?" Chris said as he got there

"Chris do you think you can break down this door?"

"Sure I can just give me a minute while I turn my claw into flame mode"

Chris then turned his gloves on as they burst to flame as he slashed the door until he made a hole in the door.

"There you go one instant door at your surface"

"Those gloves of yours are very good at this"

"What can I say these gloves can go through anything?"

The two of them went through the door until they enter a room that was completely empty expect for two sarcophagus near the staircase.

"I don't get Sly; the Clockwerk parts should be here, this is all wrong we need to pull the plug on this operation right now"

Just them an orange fox with blue hair in a suit and a purple cheetah in Indian clothing came out of the sarcophagus and looked at Sly and Chris.

"Freeze Cooper"

"Inspector Fox… as beautiful and unpredictable as ever."

"whereas you crooks are sooo predictable, you always return to the scene of the crime and what is that thing with you?" said Miss Fox

"This is Chris and he is a human, and crime? I haven't stolen anything… yet."

"Oh really? Then who broke in last night and made off with all the Clockwerk parts? You've got the motive and wait what do you mean by him being a human? I thought they were just a myth." Said Carmelita

"Somebody already stole the parts? And I know I was surprised too when I met him" said Sly

"ok can we get back to what we came here for and stop talking to your girlfriend Sly. I swear this is as bad as that time I found that life-size poster of you in her room" said Chris

"how do you know about that?" yelled Carmelita as everyone looked at her causing her to blush, "Don't play dumb with me"

"It might not have been him Carmelita. The method of entry and guard casualties all point to this being a Klaww Gang job" said the purple cat

"The Klaww Gang?" questioned Sly

"Constable Neyla, I allowed you to sit in on this stakeout as a favor to the Contessa… I really don't need any help" said Carmelita

"oh I think you might. Look at the facts" said Neyla

"facts! Sly Cooper is right here! I caught him red handed" said Carmelita

"I'm just saying that there are other criminals in the world other then-" said Neyla but was interrupted when Carmelita caught Sly running up some stairs.

"Sly Cooper! After him!" said Carmelita as she chased after him.

As Sly and Chris where running down a hall they ran into bently and murray.

"This is getting a little hot you guys go rome up the van while I keep Carmelita busy" said Sly

"You're all going to jail!" said Carmelita as she kept shooting at them as Sly and the others split up where Sly lead her out a window. As Sly was running down ropes and buildings the van was being chased by some police cars until Sly got to the van where he jumped into the back and they drove away with Carmelita screaming "I'll find you Cooper" as she fell out of a wooden wall.

As they were driving away Sly was thinking about why Neyla spoke about the Klaww gang and about clockwerk parts.

**Chris's harem:**

**Neyla**

**Crystal (Mz. Ruby's daughter)**

**Jing King**

**Shagia (Rajan's daughter)**

**Grita (the Guru's niece)**

**Nina (Captain LeFwee's niece)**

**Amy (Muggshot's daughter)**

Name: Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox

Area of birth: America

Age: 24

Talent: crime fighting, detective

Info: A Spanish-American red fox and Interpol's Inspector, Carmelita Montoya Fox acts as both a foil and love interest to Sly. Inspector Fox's outlook on crime is very black and white; this being due to what happened to her father. She believes that any law breaker must be brought to justice, regardless of the crime. Pursuing this vision with her shock pistol, Carmelita is rigid in this view and pursues all criminals with equal determination, from murderers to jaywalkers to thieves like Sly and company.

Name: Neyla Indonia

Area of birth: India

Age: 26

Talent: tricking, persuasion

Info: Neyla grew up a poor child in New Delhi and scammed her way into an exclusive British university. While there, she used her strong powers of persuasion to create a homework ring of other students to do her work for her. When the ring was broken and she was discovered, the authorities were so impressed with her skills that they offered her a job at Interpol.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cooking for the Enemy

[Paris, France]

It has been awhile since we were briefed on Dimitri. But, I found out something worse, we were out of food. So while the guys were out collecting Intel on him I went to get some food to feed us (the girls stayed home where we send them money to buy food and other stuff). After I got the food I was walking down the street when I bumped into someone.

"OH, I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going" said a voice that sounded like a girl's voice.

"That's ok I just had too much stuff" Chris said as he looked up to see that he bumped into Neyla with Carmelita standing there. As he looks down he starts to gasp before shouting out "o no I destroyed the cake mix, milk, and eggs now how am I going to make my famous devil angel cake?"

Neyla couldn't help but laugh at that as Carmelita just sighed.

"Look how about we help you get the stuff that got destroyed and we pay for it as a sorry" said Carmelita as Chris looked at with a look that scared them a little.

"Look that would be a disgrace to me; it is always the gentleman that pays for the stuff for the lady so I have to say sorry ok" said Chris as he gather the stuff that wasn't destroyed and gone back to the store with the girls right behind him.

After he got the stuff and was on his way back to the base he say that the girls where right behind him following him.

"Can I help you two?" he said as he looked at them.

"Well we want to make sure you get there safe" said Neyla as she blushed.

"I can handle things myself so you two can go home" he said as he continued on his way to the base, but they were still following him "ok look I don't know why you two are following me but I am fine on my own so bye" he said as he continued to walk on but they were still following him "ok look why don't I call my friends and see if you two can stay for dinner just so you can leave me alone ok?" he said as he looked at them as Neyla just smiled and nodded at him.

With a sigh he called Bentley as the two girls talked to each other.

"Why are we following him?" Carmelita asked Neyla as Neyla just looked at Chris with a smile.

"Well he is kind of cute and he seems like he knows how to cook and let's face it neither of us has had a home cooked meal in awhile that and I would like to get to know him a little" Neyla said with a blush.

That was when Chris told them that it was ok for them to come over. As they came to the house and enter it they see Sly, Bentley, and Murray in disguises sitting at a table.

"these are my friends, Tom (points to Bentley), Leo (points to Murray), and Michel (points to Sly) and I am Chris, so why don't you two get to know my friends while I make the food" Chris said as he left to the kitchen but Neyla called out to him asking if he needed help to which he just smile and said thank you and let her in first. As the four were talking Chris and Neyla made the food and cake. After dinner was made and put on the table where everyone started to eat and talk.

"So Chris how you met these three?" asked Neyla as they were eating.

"Well I came to America with my brother when we were kids and I and I split up from my brother. Later I meet them and you see I lost my parents when I was young and so did they so I guess you could say that the four of us are orphans and we have no family so I guess we became a family" he said

"What happened to your family?" asked Carmelita

"Well you see it would start with my name, my full name is Chris Denham Duke Lacy and I am a member of the Lacy clan. As for why I lost them well you see my ancestor is John Richard Edward Lacy aka Lucifer the King of hell. Now John was a nice person but when he found out whom he was God asked him to rule hell. Now John was smart he came up with ideas and when he went to live in hell he found out that hell has a big library and with the fact that a day here is equal to 1,000 years there, he spent a earth year there learning from the books and the of the geniuses that lives there. After the years were over he became the greatest geniuses ever known, he build flying cars, spaceships and dimensional portals. But, he loved to cook which he learned to be the best cook ever. Now see here he made a time machine that can travel through time or to other world. But the time machine malfunction sucking him in when it did the machine explodes. The time machine sent him back into the past where he met God himself and swears loyalty to him for all eternity. Now what everyone knows is that he betrayed God and was sentenced to be trap in hell but the true story is that he and some of God's most trusted angels faked it so that John and the angels ruled hell and ruled it for him. Now here is something that no one knows before us he had to kids Kami and Shinigami and after God disappeared Kami took over for heaven as the Goddess of heaven and Shinigami took over as the God of spirits. Now God's real name is Creator God of creation and there are two others, Cultural the god of agriculture and Oban the Goddess of planets. These three created life and believes for the people of each world but no one knows where Cultural and Oban are and no one knows who is Creator is except John and Kami and Creator speaks through Kami. But that is in the past now the pope found out that our family came from Lucifer and had his soldiers come and kill my family and when I went to the police and told them that the pope had my family killed the police told me that my family didn't exist and that there were no such thing as a lacy Family. So you can see I don't like polices because they can be corrupt and they have to follow rules made by the higher up and they don't listen to anyone. Take Sly Cooper he beat some of the worst criminals and they still think of him as a criminal even if he steals from people." Said Chris as the group looks at him sad eyes.

"That is so sad how the pope could do that?" asked Neyla

"Who said that it was the pope?" asked Chris as the girls looked at him confused. "It was a pope from my world you see I made a portal to see other worlds but it sucked me to this world."

"Wait you mean that you are from another world?" asked Carmelita

"Yes, now how about we eat this meal before it gets cold ok." Said Chris as the others nodded and started to eat.

After they ate the girls were going out the door.

"Well that was a nice meal so thank you and I hope we can meet again someday?" said Neyla as she and Carmelita began to walk away.

"Well that went well but next time worn us if you are going to do that again ok" said Sly

"Ya, but you get to talk to Carmelita again right Sly?" asked Chris as the others laughed at that as they went to work on the next mission.

**Chris's harem:**

**Neyla**

**Crystal (Mz. Ruby's daughter)**

**Jing King**

**Shagia (Rajan's daughter)**

**Grita (the Guru's niece)**

**Nina (Captain LeFwee's niece)**

**Amy (Muggshot's daughter)**

Name:

Area of birth:

Age:

Talent:

Info:


End file.
